Computing resources used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are often provided by data centers that utilize multiple hosts that function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. Early data center designs were very complex and difficult to maintain due to various reasons. To remedy these problems, converged infrastructures were introduced that provided a standardized package of components that were combined into a single, optimized computing solution. Converged infrastructures commonly used today are implemented with a virtual computing environment that includes a structured combination of multiple virtual objects that are executed on independently functioning hosts. In many cases, the quantity of these virtual objects implemented on converged infrastructures can be quite large. For example, a typical converged infrastructure may include up to 3,000 hosts executing over 30,000 objects.